runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Suleras:Combat/doc
The Combat template displays the four components that determine the Combat level of a RuneScape character. The formula is the result of a large reverse engineering activity using player-contributed data, and is remarkably accurate. The Combat level description shows the formula used in this template. It contains several non-linear components (various floor operations), which complicate reverse engineering as different skill levels can still produce the same combat level. The reported error margin in the combat formula (under 0.6%) can be explained by accidental typing errors in some of the skill level contributions used in the reverse engineering project. Usage The main use for this template is for inclusion in a which contributors can create when they have opened an account on the wiki. Without an account please use the Sandbox to experiment with the template, or post it on rather than editing this template page. The general format for inserting the template is The combat parameters follow the Template:User stats format. Note that when a parameter is absent, the template will use a default value of 1. Example New player The following template call describes a new player without any combat experience. This also are the default values that the template uses when the parameter is absent or misspelled. Advanced player The table shows that a starting player will have a combat level of 3. Another example shows a slightly more advanced player: The first two rows in the table contain the skill levels for the skills that contribute to the the base combat. The base combat is shown with an accuracy of two decimal places. The following rows show the different combat classes (melee, ranged and magic). The row lists the combat skills used for a combat calculation as well as the fractional and the truncated combat values. For the example above, the in-game combat level shown for this player will be 115 which is the highest combat level in the table. Maximum levels The highest combat levels can be achieved with the following skill levels: Note that level 99 Prayer and level 99 Summoning is not required for a combat level of 138, as the floor operation gives the same contribution to the base combat level. Possible uses A simple use is to show the combat build up of a RuneScape character. A more advance use allows players to enter target combat skill levels and examine the effect on the combat level. This is particularly useful when training a pure. Pures may train other combat skills without impact their pureness. Some players are only interested in the levels they need to gain to achieve a certain combat level target. Computing the amount of experience points that such additional levels require can be easily derived from the experience difference between those levels. How it works The gory details of the template are viewable by entering the edit mode for the template page. The Combat level template performs the actual calculations. The template consumes around 24 kilobytes of pre-expand include space of the available 2 megabytes.